


Weary to the Bone

by smileyavocado1



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Comfort, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyavocado1/pseuds/smileyavocado1
Summary: Virgil hasn't been sleeping in a long time and begins to feel unwell. The others try to help.
Kudos: 25





	Weary to the Bone

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings!!
> 
> \- insomnia  
> \- needles  
> \- teensy tiny bit of minor cursing
> 
> I belive that is it, please let me kniw if you think I should make add any! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. I wrote this late at night, on my phone, and it was a pretty spontaneous one-shot that came to me. I may go back in and make some edits tomorrow haha

Virgil rose from his bed that morning, rather disgruntled. Well, 'rose' was certainly a kind word for it. One might find that "screamed at the alarm clock for fifteen minutes before attempting to throw it at the wall which resulted in a loss of balance and ultimately a tumble off the bed and to the ground" was a more accurate phrase for this situation. He began to stagger out the hall and down the steps into the kitchen, where he practically threw himself into a chair and proceed to rest his head in his arms.

"Good morning Virge!" Patton's cheery voice came suddenly, and Virgil groaned at the headache that the loud noise had started to bring on. He could tell it was going to be a bad one.

"G'morning.." he groaned. 

Another voice joined Patton's, making the anxious side retreat further into his signature hoodie.

"Good morrow, Sir Groans-a-lot!" Roman sang. 

"Guys, ugh.. Can you please.. keep it down.." Virgil mumbled, glancing up as Patton set a plate stacked high with pancakes in front of him. "Thanks."

"No problem kiddo! And of course. Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. Are you feelin' all right this morning buddy?"

Virgil shook his head, sending his bangs flying across his pale and clammy forehead. "Tired.."

"Ah.. And what time did you go to sleep last night?" 

Virgil jumped, before realising that Logan had entered the room while he was speaking and was now standing at the coffee machine filling up a mug, one eyebrow raised in Virgil's direction.

"Shit Logan, you scared me!" The anxious side exclaimed.

"My appologies."

"Language!!"

The two sides spoke over each other. Virgil dragged a hand down his face and sighed. "In response to Logan.. I dunno. Late."

The other three sides made a mixture of disaproving and concerned noises at this response.

"When was the last time you went to sleep before midnight, Virgil?"

There was silence, until finally, Virgil spoke up quietly, shrugging awkwardly due to all the attention placed on him. "Like.. a few months ago I think?" 

Logan bit his lip, then set his coffee down as he approached Virgil at the table and sat down beside him. "What is today's date, and which day of the week is it?"

"Uhh... I don't know! It's like.. Monday or something? Isn't the date the twelfth of.. something?" He was clearly frustrated and embarrassed.

"Virgil.. It is Thursday, the eighteenth of February two thousand and twenty one."

"..Right. And what does that have to do with me not sleeping?"

"I wanted to establish how well your memory was functioning, and if you have lost your sense of time."

"Oh, right. So.. the fact that I can't figure out or remember the date is probably not a good thing."

"No, it is most certainly not. May I ask, why haven't you been sleeping? Is it out of your control, or is there another issue we must address in order to enable you to get some sleep?"

"Well.. I don't.. I don't really know." Virgil replied, looking as though he was hiding something.

Logan wasn't going to push it though, so he nodded in understanding and started to eat his breakfast.

Virgil started to pour himself some coffee from the pot on the table, but Logan's hand sat firmly on top of his, and pushed the mug away.

"Hey!"

"Virgil, drinking coffee would be unwise. You should take the day off. Go and attempt to get some rest. If you are unable to sleep in your own bedroom, perhaps you could try the couch or even one of our bedrooms."

"No." Virgil huffed. "I'm fine, I just need coffee!"

"I forbid you from drinking coffee in your current state!" Logan yelled, and in an instant, he had clicked his fingers and the coffee pot was gone.

The anxious side stormed out of the room.

The day passed in a blur. Virgil was present for Thomas' video and all group discussions, however he was even more disgruntled and irratible than usual, and everyone caught him nearly falling asleep on his feet, multiple times. Finally, around 1 o'clock, Thomas was conversing with Janus in the presence of all the others, when Virgil began to topple sideways. He blinked quickly and managed to pull himself upright, but Logan had already noticed.

"Alright, that's enough." He said in a brisk tone. He spoke to Roman in a quiet tone, and then the creative side slipped Logan something which he hid in his pocket. "I appoligise for what I am about to do for you, however your neglect for your basic needs has left me with no choice." Logan strode over to Virgil and slipped his arm around the anxious side for support, before plunging a syringe into Virgil's neck. The anxious side howled in pain as Logan withdrew it from his skin. Logan dropped the syringe and lifted Virgil up into his arms. Virgil's complaints turned into a soft whimper, and soon his eyelids began to droop shut. He couldn't even struggle as his body was lifted up the stairs, while his mind was lifted up, up and away into unconsciousness.


End file.
